Washing paint brushes and paint roller covers after a painting job can be messy, time consuming and not entirely effective. During this process, an individual may leave the wafer running, leading to wastefulness. Even when spending considerable amount of time washing the brush or roller cover, the bristles or nap might still be partially laden with paint. If the paint is not washed perfectly clean from the brush or roller cover, dried residue might compromise the quality of the next project. Brush and roller covers can be used to keep the brushes and roller covers moist between used. The present invention features a paint roller and paint brush bag dispensing system for conveniently providing storage for bags to preserve or dispose of paint roller covers and paint brushes.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.